All the Host of Hell
by starsfalldown
Summary: 'And suddenly a feeling rushed over me, a feeling of fear, fear for my siblings.' Alec reflects on his feelings regarding Clary during City of Glass. one-shot.


so i was just reading _City of Glass _the other day and when i got here it just seemed that alec would be looking all brotherly.... dunno prolly just me. and i don't think this is very good either but wanted to oublish it. see what pepople think. there are prolly quite a few spelling/grammatical errors but... owell (: read and review please oh and the italics is either taken directly or based very closely to what is written in the chapter _All the Hosts of hell_... i don't remember what number chapter though (:

sarah xx

* * *

**All the Host of Hell (Alec's P.O.V)**

The demons had fallen back, daybreak was nearly upon us. Everyone was in the Hall of Accords, the usually amazing and beautiful Accords Hall which was now crowded and smelt of dirt and blood, it was crowded with people – Shadowhunters like myself, many of which were sporting bandages. People were running back and forth trying to find a familiar face of a friend of relative I'd found mine. Jace and Clary had walked in not five minutes ago and we were not conversing over what had happened.

_I shook my head . "No I haven't – but I haven't seen the Inquisitor either, or the Consul. He'd probably be with one of them. Maybe they stopped somewhere else, or-" I broke off as I saw Luke walk through the double doors of the hall._

A murmur ran through the hall. And then Clary was off, she ran towards him and he put his arms out ready to catch her and pick her up, as though she were still a small child just as my father had done to me when I was young, before the uprising, before we were sentenced to live in New York.

I broke out of my reverie as the Consul came into view. Bantering with Luke and Clary. Then I saw a glint of silvery blue- Magnus was moving a bit away from the newly formed crowd with Clary. My brow furrowed, what did he require of her? Or did she need something of him? Had she found what she needed to save her mother. Manus plucked a book from her grasp and she looked slightly relieved, as he flicked through the book.

Jace was beside me, his posture of someone who as tired and in need of much rest. He was not focused on the current exchange going on between his sister and Magnus Bane nor was he watching the uproar coming from Luke and the Consul. Jace was focused on the open double doors of the hall- Sebastian Verlac had just burst through them, four deep scratches running down his face. It looked to be that he was looking for someone in particular – he should be at the house with Isabelle and Max maybe he's looking for me. I took a step but Jace held my arm as he was evidently waiting for his next move. Which was unexpectedly towards Clary and Magnus.

And of course – he was off. Jace began to push through the crowd towards Magnus, Clary and now Sebastian on the other side of the Hall- Clary was from what I could see assessing Sebastian's injuries. Serves him right whatever happened to him. He should be at the Penhallows still. As we drew closer Jace called out for Clary and she turned towards us just as we came to stand on either side of her.

"_I thought I told you to stay with Max and Isabelle!" I snapped, I think Jace's feelings for this guy were brushing off on me. "Did you leave them alone?"_

_His eyes moved from Magnus' to mine. "Your parents came home, just like you said they would. They sent me ahead to tell you they were alright and so are Izzy and Max. They're on their way."_

"_Well, thanks for passing __**that**__ news the second you got here." Jace said, his voice laced with sarcasm and dislike of Sebastian._

"_I didn't see you the second I got here," Sebastian said. "I saw Clary."_

_Jace's eyes narrowed, "because you were looking for her."_

"_Because I need to talk to her." Sebastian tried to catch Clary's eyes which seemed to make Clary look quite uncomfortable and also made Jace's jaw clench. "Alone. Clary seemed to be thinking about it, she looked from Jace, to Magnus and then to myself. "Clary?" Sebastian asked again and then Clary nodded._

"_All right. Just for a second," she said, and we both saw Jace's expression change: he didn't scowl, but his face and all over stance went very still. "I'll be right back," Clary added as Sebastian began to pull her away._

_Sebastian was pulling her towards the doors, through the thickest part of the crowd and Clary glanced back towards where Jace, Magnus and I were standing, watching. I shook my head once, ever so slightly 'don't go anywhere with him Clary'._

They suddenly stopped and began talking, Sebastian had an heir of annoyance and Clary was all over confused and rather nervous I notices from her stance. And then Sebastian grabbed both of her wrists with what seemed to be quite a bit of force, from the look of pain that crossed Clary's face for a split second. That split second was enough to make Jace take a step towards them but I stopped him. "Jace. She's not stupid enough to go anywhere with him."

This still did not seem to waver Jace's mind-set. And I had to agree with him, I did not like the way he was grabbing Clary with such force. And suddenly a feeling rushed over me it was the feeling i got every time Jace was almost killing himself to kill a demon and whenever Isabelle fights as well. It was that fear for my siblings, but why was I feeling this way towards Clary? She was Jace's sister-not mine I didn't even like her that much. But that's not true at all. She was a part of our family now in these few short weeks she has become like a sister that I need to protect just like Izzy. Weird.

I felt Magnus' presence leave but I didn't turn to say good bye – Jace and I stood our ground waiting to make a move if Sebastian tried anything. And he did suddenly he was holding her wrists again but he was blocking our view of her, trying to move her towards the door. We were off.

_Clary's eyes seemed to be slightly un focused and she was slightly swaying on the spot. "I can take you up to there. Up to the Guard. I can help you get him out. But you have to promise me that you'll-"_

_But Sebastian didn't finish what he wanted her to promise him because Jace cut in. "She doesn't have to promise you anything. Let her go, Sebastian."_

_Sebastian let go of Clary and she moved slightly away from him looking at mine and Jace's scowling faces while rubbing her wrists. "Clary can do what she wants," Sebastian said, with an odd look on his face, as though he were planning in his head how he were going to knock us out of the picture and run off with Clary. Which made me want to grab her so that we were blocking her form his vision. "and right now," he continued. "she wants to come with me to save her friend. The friend that __**you**_ _got thrown in prison."_

_All of the colour ran from my face. "I don't like you," Jace said, shaking his head thoughtfully, getting ready for one of his spiel's "I know everyone else likes you, Sebastian, but I don't. Maybe it's that you work so hard to __**make**__ people like you. Maybe I'm just a contrary bastard. But I don't like you, and I don't like the way you were grabbing at my sister." I could see his jaw tighten as he said the word sister, I hated seeing his be like this but how could it possibly be helped? "If she wants to go up to the Guard and look for Simon, fine. She'll go with us. Not you." Jace finished on a note of finality but Sebastian seemed to just ignore it. This guy was really beginning to get under my nerves._

_Sebastian, who's expression hadn't changed throughout Jace's little rant didn't seem to want to give up. "I think that should be her choice, don't you?" he said and all three of us looked to Clary. But she didn't seem to be looking at either of us. "I want to go with my brother," she said soberly and moved to stand between Jace and myself._

_Something undefinable flickered across Sebastian's face but I don't think anyone else caught it as he stepped back, "of course you do." I moved first pushing Jace and Clary ahead of me, watching as Clary was rubbing at her wrists where Sebastian had been holding them. There was a red ring around both hands. A pulse of fury ran through me as we walked towards the Guard._

* * *

_good? bad? yes? no?_


End file.
